Indifferent Decisions
by devilthroughandthrough
Summary: Summery Bella and Emmett are sister and brother as are Jasper and Rosalie and Alice and Edward. Friendships are made and love blossoms between them all but what will happen when Bella and Emmett find out their parents have been lying to them. First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN Ok so this is thefirst time i have ever uploaded a story. I willadmit i am not the best writer in the world ad this is proberbly going to suck but hey you never know until yu try XD**

* * *

Indifferent decisions

Summery Bella and Emmett are sister and brother as are Jasper and Rosalie and Alice and Edward. Friendships are made and love blossoms between them all but what will happen when Bella and Emmett find out their parents have been lying to them.

Chapter one

BPOV

I was moving to live closer to my brother now that I was old enough according to my parents. They are very protective of us but Emmett, that's my older brother; he is way overprotective of me. Well what can I say your my baby sister was his excuse. I love him for it though because I know I will always have someone there to help me kick the shit out of guys.

I was finishing my packing when all of a sudden my feet left the ground and I was being hugged to death. I started laughing as I was spun around in circles.

"Emmett put me down before we both get dizzy and you fall over and end up hurting both of us" he laughed and set me on my feet. I turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sis" he grinned at me and I just shook my head with a small smile on my face.

"Hey bro mind helping me with my bags please considering you are they guy here"

"Of course ma'am" he bowed to me and took some of my bags out to his jeep while I continued packing my last bag. I then carried some more down and he took them from me to put in the back.

"Bella?" my mom called so I turned to look at her and _click_.

"Mom I'm not moving to Australia you will be able to come visit me you know I won't be living that far from you" she came over and hugged me and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I hated it when she cried.

"I know but it feels like you are all leaving me" she started to cry even more now.

"You have dad and we are a phone call away and we only live about 30 minutes away" dad came over and pried her of me then gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Have a safe journey sweetheart and call as soon as you are settled"

"Thanks dad and I will"

"Bye you two love you guys and be safe"

"Bye I love you too" we hugged them bye and set off on the road to freedom.

"YES I'M FREE" I shouted and Emmett just burst out laughing and I soon joined him. All the way there he played songs and sang to them, some I would join in with but others I let him take the stand and watched amused by his antics.

When we finally arrived at my new home Emmett jumped straight out and started taking my things inside even before I had even stepped out of the car. I started taking more bags out of the boot and putting them on the ground. Emmett came back out and started taking them in as well and I stood back and watched with confusion. Don't get me wrong I thought it was sweet that he was doing all the work but he never and I mean never moves that fast unless it involves food or a good prank.

"Emmett you feeling ok?" I asked when he came back out after putting all things inside.

"Yeah I'm fine why you ask?" he sounded too happy as well.

"Well because I've never seen you move that fast unless it involves food or a prank so why are you moving that fast?" I was so confused now.

"What is it a crime to get my sister settled fast" I shot him a look that said I wasn't believing it for one second.

"Ok fine the truth is I want you to meet my friends and girlfriend now that you live next to me you get to hang around with them but first you have to be introduced" I was about to reply when two cars pulled up. One was a silver Volvo and the other was a black Mercedes. Two people got out of each car and headed towards us.

In the Mercedes was a blonde male with blue eyes and a female version of him. In the Volvo was a short pixie like female with black hair and bright green eyes and a male with bronze like hair with matching eyes.

"You didn't?" he smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Didn't what?" he asked innocently

"You are such and impatient git"I growled at him

"Yeah but you love me for it" I just punched him in the arm and he pretended it hurt. The others had arrived by now and were all looking at Emmett expectantly. Boy was this going to be entertaining.

* * *

**AN So tell me wat you think. I have many ideas but hate them all because they never turn out right.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

APOV

"Ok Emmett what is so important that you had to drag us all here and make it snappy me and Rose are losing valuable shopping time" I asked him slightly annoyed.

"Oh chill out pixie I just want you guys to meet my little sister" he pointed to a girl next to him and she looked like him. She had mahogany hair and the big brown eyes that Emmett has.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward-""Hi" "-and over there is Rosalie-""Hi" "- and her brother Jasper-" "Hi" "- it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was about to say something but Emmett interrupted by putting his hand on her mouth.

"Now you know their names, guys I would like you to meet Bella my little sister she just moved in next door to me" he smiled at us all and then doubled over in pain.

"Emmett if you ever do that again I will castrate you" he stood up during her telling him this but when he heard the last bit he looked scared. We all laughed the priceless look on his face and he scowled at us.

"Aww come on sis what happened to all your happiness"

"Oh I'm sorry I let it go out the window on the ride down here" she said sarcastically to him and he just turned around and she jumped on his back.

"Come on inside" she invited us all in. We entered her house and followed Emmett to the living room where he placed his sister on the couch and sat next to her then pulled her into his side and she closed her eyes. Rose went and sat on his other side me and Jazz sat on the love seat and Edward sat in one of the single chairs.

"Sorry guys she is a little tired" Emmett explained to us all.

"It's ok she has had a long day I mean moving is tiring" Rose said while smiling slightly at Bella in Emmett's arms. I wonder what she is thinking. Then Bella opened her eyes and sat up so she could talk to us.

"So how do you guys know my brother? Considering he has never really mentioned you that much I'm curious as how you all became friends" she asked us all.

"Well me and Edward are brother and sister as are Jasper and Rosalie, we all went the same college me doing fashion, Rosalie mechanics, Edward music and Jasper history" I told her.

"Your bother here came to do the personal trainer course and what happened was me and Alice ended up sharing a room and the boys ended up together as well" Rose continued from where I left off.

"Yeah when me and Edward saw him we knew he was trouble from the beginning but we got to know him a bit and realised he was a cool guy overall" Jasper explained and Bella snorted which earned her a scowl from Emmett. I just smiled and continued with the story.

"So when I meet Rosalie we instantly clicked and became great friends, we found out we both had siblings here as well so we decided to introduce each other out brothers"

"We boys were settled in when there was a knock at the door, I went and answered it to find Alice there with Rosalie at that time I had no idea who she was until Alice introduced us" Edward was now telling the story. "So I let them both in and called to the others that we had guests, when Jasper came Rosalie instantly said that's my brother and of course Alice being Alice she instantly hugged him"

"To say I was shocked was an understatement until Edward told me who she was I was kind of worried because I had a stranger hugging me" Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back. We all continued telling the story of how we all got introduced to Emmett and his ways. We were currently telling her about the prank he pulled on us girls when Bella smacked the back of his head.

"Ow sis what the heck was that for?" he asked her while rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Did you not learn anything from our little discussion?" she asked him and I was confused.

"What discussion?" Jasper asked intrigued. Bella smirked at us all and Emmett just moaned.

"Well before he went to college I had a talk with him about pulling pranks on people and about girls at college"

"What did you say to him?" Rosalie asked this time seeing as Emmett was hiding his face now.

"Oh well where to start right I had him sit down and told him to listen and listen well or he would find himself driving to college in a neon pink jeep and find me dancing around a fire with all his games in there of course he sat down instantly and stayed quiet" we all laughed at that and Emmett just hid his face further into his hands.

"I said to him I know how much you love to play pranks but at college you can't and the reason you can't is because people there are not like me who will have a war with you until you give in like a wimp-" "Hey I am not a wimp" –" yeah he said that last time but any way I continued with that he would piss a lot of people of and get him into trouble which would get him kicked out and mom and dad would defiantly kill him if that happened and he would lose all his games and his jeep that got his attention so he agreed quickly to that one then came the talk about girls" she smiled evilly.

"Can we forget about that please" he begged her but she just shook her head and continued with her story.

"I told him that the girls at college were going to be different than the ones at high school and that they would most likely have more guts and be more experienced with guys-" we started laughing slightly "- he was going to interrupt but I told him shut up or the jeep goes pink that ended his argument so I basically gave him _the talk_ but with a little more information about girls considering I am one and then-" she was suddenly cut off by Emmett who put his hands over her mouth.

"Let's not got there ok so that's what happened why don't we continue-"he was suddenly on the floor in pain.

"Emmett remember my _very_ recent threat" Bella put emphasise on the very. He just nodded and let her continue the story. She told how he educated her in the way we women work and signs to look for when a girl was at that time of month but she put it blatantly.

"Oh and then I told him to top it all off was to keep it in his pants and he blushed scarlet red" At the end we were all in stitches and Em was just hiding behind a cushion, probably trying to hide his blush. We continued with our story and talking about different things until it got late and we had to leave. By the end we all loved Bella and I knew we would all be very good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN So here is chapter three hope you enjoy it! **

**BIG thank you to Mooseluver18 again for reviewing and to Sasibell who added me to there favourite list XD **

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL! **

Chapter three

EMPOV

It was good to have my sister close to me because I was very protective of her and it just made it that much easier with her living next door to me. Plus she was an amazing cook so I could always go and have breakfast, lunch or even dinner at her house. It was the morning after my little introduction to all my friends and I could tell they all already loved her. I mean what couldn't you love about my little sister she was just amazing in every aspect even though she has had some rough patches she still pulls through.

I went downstairs to see what I had in my fridge for breakfast. Sadly there was nothing in there for me to eat.

_Looks like I need to go shopping again oh well I wonder if Bella has any food. _

So I headed over to my sister's house in search of food. I just walked straight in and into the kitchen where there was a plate of food and a note which read:

_Emmett _

_Here is a plate of food for you because most likely you haven't been shopping so you have no food and the only other option you had was to come over here so I went to the liberty of making you some pancakes. Hope you enjoy them. Oh and if you are wondering where I am well don't panic I'm just getting changed. Be down in a few. _

_Love _

_Bella xxxx_

Aww see what I mean she is awesome and she made pancakes yum my favourite. I started eating my breakfast when I heard footsteps heading this way. Bella then entered the kitchen wearing her favourite jeans and a t-shirt that said **You know you are crazy when the voices in your head start to argue back!** I laughed it was priceless.

"Nice shirt Bells" I smiled widely at her and she did the same back at me.

"I know I felt it would suit my mood for today" she has a thing where depending on her mood depended on what t-shirt she wore. She had a lot of funny ones and some for days when she was felling down.

"So you feel crazy?" I asked and she just winked at me and got a plate of pancakes for herself. We sat in silence eating our breakfast because with us we didn't feel the need to always fill the silence but with others it probably would have been torture. It was a Saturday so we didn't have to go to work or do anything really. Hmm I wonder what the others are doing maybe they would like to hang out with us so they get to know each other a bit better.

"Sis what do you say to pranking your new found friends?" I asked her out of curiosity and she looked up at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"What did you have in mind?" oh this was going to be so much fun! I informed her of my little mastermind plan that I had wanted to do for ages but never had the right partner in crime for it but now that Bella was here I could finally pull it off.

"Ok so you know the plan have you got your phone?" she nodded and held it up for me to see.

"Ok here is where stage one comes into play you just have to text them to come over but make it sound casual we don't want them to get panicked and have an accident on the way down" Bella laughed and started texting everyone to be here in an hour as she had a surprise for them. You are all probably wondering how I know this well she told me as she typed. Then she proceeded to dress me up as a killer with an axe. She found an old white mask to cover my face, why she had this I don't know but I would find out later. Then she put fake blood on the axe and some on my clothes.

"Ok how do I look?"

"You look scary as hell I have got to say this is the best one yet" we laughed and she handed me a hat to cover my hair so they didn't recognise me.

"All set now all we need to do is wait for them to show up" we got situated in the kitchen ready for when they came. Not too long after we heard a car pull up in the drive and we smiled at each other.

"Wait for the doorbell" I whispered to her and she nodded her heard. _Ding Dong_

"" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs and then the door crashed open.

JPOV

We were all heading over to Bella's to see the surprise she had for us.

"I wonder what it is?" Alice asked out loud to none in particular.

"I have no clue Alice but we will find out when we get there which better be soon because I am bursting excitement just imagining what it could be" Rose was way too excited I think Alice is rubbing off on her. Me and Edward exchanged a look and then concentrated on the road. We pulled up to the house and got out of the car but something didn't feel right. I shrugged the feeling off I was probably just anxious to see our surprise. Edward rang the doorbell _Ding Dong _and that was when we heard Bella scream.

"" we all rushed in towards the kitchen and standing there was a man with an axe and mask on. He had his axe raised as if to hurt Bella, the girls screamed when they saw this.

"Bella run!" we all shouted and then took of up the stairs with the killer right behind us. Then a thought a cured to me where was Emmett?

"Bella where is Emmett?" we had got into her bedroom and barricaded the door. She turned to look at me with a confused look.

"What?"

"I said where is Emmett?" her eyes widened and she looked a little panicked then she looked relieved for some reason.

"He went out oh thank god you scared me there for a minute because I forgot where he was" we all sighed with relief. We had to figure out how to get to a phone and get out of here before we got hurt.

"Bella do you have your phone on you?" Edward asked and she searched her pockets but came up empty then Alice and Rose did the same thing. They came up empty as well so basically we were screwed, without a phone we were sitting ducks as they say. Somehow someway we had to get out of here alive and get that killer locked up before anything bad happened...

**AN So yeah you see that button that says review on it? Yeah ok now i want you to press it and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN SO yeah sorry for the late update but ma mom has this thing where we can't have the internet on a Tuesday or Friday stupid i know!**

**Thank you to thefuturemisscullen for putting my story on alert means a lot to me XD**

**Disclaimer i do not own TWILIGHT and am fed up with having to keep writing this i mean it dampens ya spirits cuz we all wanna own it XD**

**Yeah ok i suggest you read this chapter thnx!**

Chapter four

RPOV

We were so screwed I mean how in the world where we supposed to get out of here alive with killer dude outside the door. Then there was a bang on the door and we girls screamed while Edward and Jasper pushed us further back into the room.

"We are going to die!"

"Rose stop that we will get out of here don't panic" _BANG!_ I screamed again and then it all clicked we were never going to get out of here alive it was fate we were all going to die today in here. Now was the time to say goodbye.

"Alice I just want to say we have had many good years and I wished we could have more but I have this feeling this is it so it was lovely knowing you and you're the best friend any girl could ask for" I hugged her and we started crying slightly.

"Hey do not be saying goodbye I have lived through a lot worse shit than this and we are going to live through this" Bella spoke up for the first time in ages. We all looked at her shocked and then she smiled and somehow it calmed us all.

"Ok so here's the plan I am going to distract him the best I can as it seems he prefers me and you guys are going to run downstairs and get out ok"

"Hell no! No way are you going out there alone I won't let you and if anything happens to you Emmett will kill us all so nope sorry but me and Jasper will distract him and you girls get out and call the police" Edward and Jasper gave us a look that said do it because you're not getting us to do it your way. So we sighed and gave in but Bella didn't look to happy about letting the boys go and be decoy.

"Fine but I have an idea" Bella relented and just let them do what they thought was right.

"Ok shoot what is this idea?" Edward asked her with a smug smile and Bella just scowled at him because he knew he had won. I wasn't happy about the fact they had won either but what else could we do.

"Well you can't go out that way or you will get chopped to bit's so you two go out the window and across to the spare room and get him to follow you, that way we girls have a chance of getting out" she smiled a smug smile him because she knew she was right. They agreed and started climbing across to the other room while we got the barricade out the way but we held the door shut just in case.

"Hey over here dumbass" we heard Jasper shout and then footsteps heading in that direction. That was our queue to leave; we silently opened the door and saw the cost was clear. We ran like hell towards the front door but didn't get far because we then heard the boys shouting.

"EMMETT WHAT THE FUCK? YOU DID THIS! ARE YOU INSANE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF THE GIRLS LET ALONE ALMOST GAVE YOUR SISTER A HEART ATTACK!" wait it was Emmett?

EPOV

So we climbed out the window and across the house towards the spare bedroom. When we got there the window was already open. Bella was probably letting air into the room I mean it was a little stuffy in here. We climbed in and headed to the door but I stopped because we had on little flaw in this plan.

"Jasper what the heck are we supposed to do when he follows us?" he looked at me then opened and closed his mouth.

"Good question! I think our best bet is to head for the kitchen because there are plenty of things we can use as weapons" I nodded my head then opened the door.

"Hey over here dumbass" Jasper shouted at him and he headed towards us. We legged it down the stairs towards the kitchen and he was still following us. I heard the girls running towards the front door and I grabbed a pan. I spun around and wacked the killer over the head and he dropped to the ground and then we had the shock of our lives. He pulled the mask of to reveal the one and only Emmett, we should have known.

"EMMETT WHAT THE FUCK? YOU DID THIS! ARE YOU INSANE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF THE GIRLS LET ALONE ALMOST GAVE YOUR SISTER A HEART ATTACK!" I shouted at him and Jasper stood there glaring. Then the girls came into the kitchen to see us standing over Emmett who happened to still be on the ground. Then Rose went off on one which I don't blame her for.

"Emmett WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE AND NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN AND THEN YOUR SISTER WAS SCARED LIKE ME AS WELL AS ALICE TOO!" she was hitting him over the head to punctuate each word and that was when I noticed Emmett was shaking. Rosalie let him up and he was laughing at us.

"You...should...have...seen...your...faces!" he got between his laughter and I just punched him because this was so not funny.

"Hey what the hell dude! It was just a prank man you guys were funny the look on your faces when you found us in the kitchen was priceless" we all walked away from him and into the living room where I noticed Bella was sitting watching TV as if nothing had happened but by her expression she wasn't happy. I went and sat next to her and she just looked straight ahead.

"Hey sis good job" wait what Bella was involved, we turned to look at her and she was glaring at Emmett. That was when I noticed she had tears in her eyes, I went to say something but she got up and walked away. I watched her as she headed upstairs towards her room.

"Bella what's wrong this was your idea too you know" she didn't answer but slammed her bedroom door. Something was defiantly up and I was going to find out what.

"Em chill I will go talk to her because obviously she is upset with you" he nodded and I headed upstairs towards her room. I knocked on the door and Bella opened it with a smile. Ok I was confused and then she dragged me inside and slammed the door again.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Ok so here is a long story short Emmett wanted to play a prank on you lot and I thought it would be fun so we dressed him up like that and scared the crap out of you guys but what he doesn't know is that I have my own plan to prank him but he had to do this prank for mine to work" I smiled at her and sat down to here the rest.

"Ok so it's more like teaching him a lesson as well as pranking him but first I need to know if you want in?"

"Oh yes I so want in" she smiled and clapped her hands together. This was going to be so much fun! So she told me her plan and basically she was going to stay upset with him but not tell him the reason and when he finally got to the point of begging for her forgiveness that was when we would pounce and show him our little surprise. Ok big surprise!

"Ok so you ready?" I smiled and then opened the door for her. We headed downstairs and Bella went straight to the kitchen and Emmett came up to me.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You already know what you did idiot" I growled at him and headed into the kitchen as well.

"But I don't know!"

"Then figure it out genius" I snapped at him and I heard him retreat back into the living room. When I entered the kitchen Bella smirked at me knowingly and I returned it but when we heard footsteps she put her moody face back on and I just stared at the floor. The others entered the kitchen with confused expressions and then Jasper broke the silence.

"What in the world is going on?" Bella headed outside I followed her after motioning the others to follow as well. When we got outside we told them our plan and they loved it. Well we didn't tell them about our grand finally because that was going to be a surprise for everyone. Now I couldn't wait to see his face at the end.

**AN What do you think? Tell me i love hearing your replies to it, it brightens my day XD And if you don't know how well there is a button below that says review just click that XD Oh and i am having an amazing chat with MrsxPattinsonx and i think you should check out her stories they are awesome and if you don't like them well tough XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Sorry for the wat i have had a busy few days. i hav been to college on thursady an friday which was tiring beyond beliefe. it was fun though XD**

**So i would like to thank MrsxPattinsnx for putting my story on slert and adding it to her favourites and adding me to her favourite author list XD Then i wuld like to thank XxSafarixX for adding ID to their favourite story list. And last but not least thank you to Baylor Bears for adding ID to their story alert! WOO YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Oh and disclaimer i don'town twilight!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

It has been a week and Emmett still hasn't figured it out which is nothing new for him. He still hasn't begged for forgiveness but I know today he will because he is that predictable.

_Hmm I need to go buy some paint_

Well when he does give in then me and Edward will strike with our brilliant plan to get him back. You see my brother has been playing pranks ever since he could walk and that was a long time ago. When I was born he never played them because he knew mom and dad needed to look after me but when I learnt to walk he started up again. Back then they were little things like hiding my teddies and wrecking my pictures but then when he got older they escalated to stealing my homework and getting me into trouble at school. Now he is old enough to make it even worse like the prank we pulled and vandalising my stuff.

There was a knock at my door and I had a sneaky suspicion of who it was. I went and answered it and standing there with a balloon saying forgive me was the one and only, my brother, Emmett.

"Hey sis" he smiled a little but looked slightly scared as well.

"What do you want?" I had gone back to being moody to keep up appearances. His face fell slightly at my greeting.

"I came here to apologise to you and I brought you a balloon to make you feel better" he handed me the balloon and I took it just to be nice.

"Fine apologise then" he nodded and then cleared his throat before starting.

"Right so here goes Bells I am so sorry for upsetting you even though I can't figure out what I did wrong I still regret upsetting you because I love you little sis and never want to hurt you ever so please please forgive me for my stupidness" he pouted at me and on the inside I thought that was kind of sweet.

"Emmett I know you're sorry but I have to think about it ok I will tell you later I promise but know I need to go out shopping so I'll see you later"

"Ok bye sis" I smiled and waved as he got in his car, when he was gone I shut the door and grabbed my phone. I dialled his number really quick and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward Emmett just came to beg for my forgiveness" he laughed

"Oh I knew he would give in soon" I laughed this time

"Yeah me too so what are doing right now?"

"Right now I am talking to you"

"You know what I mean" I smiled, for some reason I liked talking to Edward a lot and he was gorgeous as well.

"I know I just thought it would be fun to say that but I am doing nothing at the moment so what did you have in mind"

"Well you see I need to go buy some paint and other things and I was wondering if you would help me"

"Of course I will come pick you up in five ok?"

"Ok thank you Edward"

"No problem, see you in a few Bella"

"Bye" I hung up and went to put my shoes on and a jacket. I grabbed my purse and house keys to lock up. I was just putting my jacket on when there was a knock at the door. I ran to answer it and standing there was Edward in all his glory. I locked up and headed towards his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I slightly blushed, he went and got in the driver seat and headed to the department store.

"So what colours are we getting then?" he asked

"Pink, purple and black oh and yellow" he laughed a little. We parked right next to the door and got out I headed inside as he got a trolley for us to put the stuff inside. I headed towards the paint section and picked up some roller, brushes and trays just in case. Edward then came down the aisle to me and I dropped it all in the trolley then we headed towards the paint. I picked up some neon pink, Edward picked up the black and yellow and then I got the purple. We made sure to get enough of each for our prank. We headed to the checkout and I paid for the items whilst Edward put them into the car for me. Then we got in and headed to the mall because it had all the shops I would need for my other stuff. When we arrived Edward started to get curious.

"So what are we getting exactly?" he asked when I headed into the practical joke shop for my items.

"Well I need some itching powder, some motion censored spiders and mice, some whoopee cushions and some of that party string stuff" he nodded and we split up to gather the items. This time he paid for them even though I tried to argue with him that I should pay but in the end he had just given the cashier guy his card and walked out the store. I shook my head at him and the cashier laughed at us and I joined him. Then we headed for the electronic device store so I could get some camcorders to record Emmett's reactions to our prank. I paid for this while Edward was busy checking out the phones and TV's. We went and put our purchases into the car and headed back to the mall for something to eat. We got some food and just talked about different things to get to know each other better. For some reason I enjoyed Edward's company even though I haven't known him long.

When we finished we went around the shop and brought different things like clothing, other stuff for the prank and Edward brought a new phone but when I asked him who it was for he wouldn't tell me. I got this feeling he was getting it for me but I didn't understand why though. Anyway we finished up with shopping and headed back to my house where we unloaded everything. I text Emmett to see where he was just to be sure he wouldn't catch us in the act of pranking him.

_To: Emmett_

_From: Bella_

_I was just wondering where you were cuz it to quiet in your house_

_To: Bella_

_From: Emmett_

_Hey I am out with Jazz, Rose n Alice at the arcade as the girls were bored n Jazz picked me up if u wonderin y ma jeep still there _

_To: Emmett_

_From: Bella_

_Oh ok fair enough say hi to them all for me n Edward n I will talk to ya l8r in a bit bro_

_To: Bella_

_From: Emmett_

_Ok they all say hi bk n yh talk to ya l8r sis_

"Ok so he is out of the house for a while because he just loves arcades" we laughed at that because Emmett was really like a big kid not an adult.

"Ok so we going to start on the car first or his house?" Edward asked and I thought it would be better to do the car as it would take longer.

"Car" was all I said and we headed out with the paint towards my brothers much loved Jeep. We started painting it with pink and purple stripes. When that was done we left it to dry and started on the house. I went and put the whoopee cushions all over the place and Edward put the itching powder on his clothes and bed sheets. We placed the spiders and mice in different places as well making sure they were hidden well but could get out as well. Then we sprayed the party string all over the place and added some balloons and empty beer cans to make it look like there had been a huge party here even though there hadn't .

We went back to the car and it was dry, so now all we had to do was add the finishing touches to it. I started putting yellow polka dots all over it and Edward used the black to write our little message.

_Pay back is a bitch love Bella and Edward XD_

After we had finished we stood back and looked at our final product. I have to say it looked fabulous and Emmett was going to have a fit when he sees it. I turned to Edward and he was staring and the car with a smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" he turned to me after I spoke.

"Like it? More like love it" we laughed and then I remembered something. I grabbed the cameras and headed back inside to hook them all up. Edward came and helped me with them and after that we put some in the garage with Emmett's Jeep. I made sure they were all hooked up to my laptop so we could watch the magic of Emmett's face. Then I heard Jasper's car pulling up into the driveway so we got out of there and headed to my room where my laptop was.

EPOV

We had finished setting up the prank when the others came back so we headed to Bella's room to watch it all on her laptop. To tell you the truth I couldn't wait to see their reaction to it all. I also thought this is the best prank I have ever pulled with someone else. I had realised during our shopping trip that I really enjoyed hanging around with Bella and that she was very interesting. I had figured out that I liked Bella a lot and I didn't know whether that was a good thing to be feeling or a bad thing. I would figure it out later because right now Emmett and the others were heading inside. We had a camera pointed towards the door so we could see their first reactions upon entering the war zone we had created.

The door handle turned and we waited with anticipation. Then the door opened and they all walked in. They all froze in their places with wide eyes and open mouths at the destruction we had caused. They all unfroze and headed into the living room where the beer cans finally made an appearance.

"Emmett what the hell happened here?" Alice asked and yes we had sound. Emmett just walked out and continued all throughout the house with the same shocked expression on his face. He came back to stand with the others in the living room and suddenly he exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE IF I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I AM GOING TO KILL THEM AND BURN THEM THEN SPREAD THEIR ASHES ALONG THE OCEAN FLOOR THE FUCKING BASTARDS ARE GOING TO DIE WHO THE FUCK WOULD FUCKING TO THIS" this continued for a couple of minutes and then he calmed down. Me and Bella were shocked out then we burst out laughing because to be honest it was absolutely hilarious watching him swear and rant over something we did. The others were standing there shocked and staring at Emmett as he still sieved about the mess. Then what happened next had us in a fit of laughs all over again, Emmett flopped down onto the couch and the whoopee cushions went off.

"Emmett that is disgusting" Rose had her face scrunched up along with Alice.

"It wasn't me!" he got up and lifted the couch cushion up and that was when he found our surprise. The others saw what he had picked up when he turned and laughed. He glared at them all and then proceeded to sit on all the furniture to find the cushions, which ended in us two laughing so hard that Bella nearly fell of the bed but luckily I caught her in time.

"You ok Bella?" she was blushing slightly and still chuckling as well.

"Yeah thanks Edward" we smiled at each other then we turned back to the laptop to continue watching. Rose walked into the kitchen to get a black bag as requested by Emmett when she met our little whit friend. She screamed bloody murder and the others ran in to see what was wrong. When Alice saw the mouse she screamed as well and jumped into jaspers arms. I burst out laughing and then soon enough Bella was to, I had this feeling she was trying to hold it in.

"Oh my god! Get it out of here its disgusting ewwwwww" Rose and Alice complained and Emmett picked it up and headed to the back door but other mice started to come out and he screamed like a girl. This was pretty funny because he is big and tough looking but screams like a girl. He ran from them but they followed his motions and then the spiders came down the walls and that had them all running for the front door. They ran out and looked behind them all the mice and spiders were still following.

"Where can we hide?" Alice asked

"Garage quick!" they all headed to it and slammed the door closed but when they turned around they all froze again at the sight of his Jeep. Emmett dropped to his knew and started sobbing; Rosalie came over and was trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry babes I can fix it we will have it back to normal soon enough" he just sobbed harder.

"Who would do such a thing to my precious Jeep I mean it's my baby who would want to harm her?" Bella and I were laughing so much I was surprised they hadn't heard us yet. Emmett got up and went to his jeep and started apologising to it.

"I am so sorry this happened to you don't worry I will get you fixed up and back to normal and all I have to do is find out who did this" the others looked a little freaked out that Emmett was talking to his jeep but didn't say anything about it.

"Come on Em let's go get rid of the vermin first and clean up your house and then tomorrow we can fix your jeep" Rose said to him and he agreed, so they all headed out with weapons to destroy the mice and spiders. Alice and Rose had brooms and Jazz and Emmett had the black bags to put them in. They crept towards the door and carefully opened it. When they looked outside all the creatures were there motionless and then the girls attacked and that set them off. The boys were collecting the dead ones and throwing them into a bag. They managed to get them all with a few screams here and there that would set us of laughing.

"Ok that is all of them now for the house" Jazz said to everyone. They headed inside and started to clean the place up. They were having difficulty with the party string as they kept getting tangled up in it. Eventually they cleaned it all with me and Bella laughing at their demise. By the time they finished they were so tired that Emmett went up stairs and crashed on his bed and the others crashed on the couch. 3,2,1...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"was all you heard and the others jumped. Emmett came running down the stairs striping his clothes of.

"WHAT THE HELL EM?" Jasper shouted whilst covering Alice's eyes.

"Someone put itching powder on my bed and clothes" he said whilst scratching his arms. Bella fell of the bed this time because we were laughing so hard.

"Hey are you ok Bella?" she popped her head up and nodded, then she got back on the bed. I pulled her to my side so she didn't fall of again and I noticed she blushed a little.

"Emmett put it all in the wash" he looked confused at Rose so she explained that it would just wash of. So he did as she said and washed all the sheets and clothes. This time they all crashed on the two couches and dropped to sleep after having a tiring day.

"Wow that was eventful" I chuckled a little and then stretched.

"Yes it was but I think that is it for the day so I should get home" Bella shut down her laptop and then turned to me.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom and I won't take no for an answer you are tired and need to sleep and it would be easier because in the morning they are going to find our message and you don't want to miss it" I smiled at her and thanked her for letting me stay. I headed to the spare room and got ready for bed. I came out of the shower to see a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt there for me, I knew it was Bella so I put them on and they fit really well.

_I wonder whose these are and if she brought them how did she know my size?_

I would figure it out in the morning but for now I would sleep otherwise I was going to drop. I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

* * *

**AN So yh tell me what yu think. This is the longest chapter yet. Next chpter will be Emmett finding the message on his Jeep. I may do that in EPOV or BPOV and then do the whole day in EMPOV what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the really late update, i have been busy with college work and finally got the chance to finish this and upload it. I hope you enjoy XD **

**Thankyou to **

**RazzleDazzle469 for the story alert and favouriting my story**

**xxRezxx for the story alert**

**Twigurl4lyfe for favouriting my story **

**MrsxPattinsonx for the review**

Chapter six

BPOV

It was the morning after our little prank on my brother and to be honest I was surprised I hadn't lost my voice after all the laughing I did. Yesterday was embarrassing when I fell of the bed but Edward was only concerned about hurting myself and then he pulled me to his side so I didn't fall of again. When he touched me it was like an electric current ran through my body and trust me it was a good feeling. The only problem was I didn't know if he liked me at all in that way or just as a friend. I will figure it out later.

I got up and headed down stairs to make breakfast for me and Edward. I started cooking some bacon and scrambled eggs for us when I heard Edward coming down the stairs. I turned to see him in the clothes I gave him yesterday and they fit him very well, the t-shirt showed off his muscles as it was tight fitting.

"Morning" I smiled at him

"Morning mmmm breakfast smells amazing" I laughed and he just shrugged. Edward headed to the fridge and took out the orange juice and I pointed to the cupboard to the right of me and he understood what I meant. He got two glasses out and poured us both some orange juice to go with our breakfast. The eggs were finished so I shared them out onto two plates and turned back to the bacon and turned it over to cook on the other side a bit better. I left it for a couple of minutes and got some forks and knives out and two napkins for us. When I returned the bacon was done and I put it on the plates and headed to the island in the middle of my kitchen where Edward was sat. I put his plate down in front of him and mine in my place.

"Thanks Bella it looks great" I blushed as usual

"You're welcome and thanks" we started eating and it looked like he was enjoying it a lot. We finished and he thanked me again, I just brushed him off and went to take a shower after making sure he had everything he needed. Both bedrooms had on suite bathrooms so we could both take a shower at the same time instead of one having to wait. I got changed into some black jeans and a green top with a tropical bird on it; I didn't bother with shoes as I wasn't going out any time soon.

I headed back downstairs with my laptop and set it up in the living room, I checked on everyone and they were still asleep on the couches. I just kept watching them to see if they woke up and I waited for Edward to finish and come join me so we could see their faces when they found our little message. Edward came into the living room and sat down next to me at the same time as Emmett dropped off the couch as he rolled over. I giggled a little at his stupidity even in his sleep. I saw Edward shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Ok how does he do that?" I asked Edward and he just laughed and shrugged. Eventually they woke up after ten minutes of snoring and mumbling from Emmett. He got up and groaned about being on the floor even though he was the one who put himself there. The others got up as well and decided to have a shower and get changed. We left them to it for now and watched some TV so they could have some privacy.

"What do you think he will do when he finds out it was us?" Edward asked me and I had that answer way before we even pulled the prank.

"He will most likely prank us back and make sure they all see it too" I heard Edward gulp and I laughed a little at him. Well what did we expect that he would forget about it oh no he would defiantly get us back for this. Edward was about to say something when someone spoke in Emmett's house.

"Emmett let's go fix your car and hope it will go back to normal" Jasper said but mumbled the last bit so they didn't hear him. We did though and that set us of laughing as we had super sensitive cameras that could pick up little things like that. Emmett nodded and they all headed to the garage to see what they could do to fix his Jeep.

EPOV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs; I automatically got out of bed and headed in the direction of the smell. When I got to the kitchen Bella was there cooking and then she turned her head towards me.

"Morning" she smiled at me and I returned it.

"Morning mmmm breakfast smells amazing" she laughed and I shrugged, hey it was the truth. I went to the fridge and got out the orange juice, Bella pointed to a cupboard to the right of her and I got two glasses out of it. I poured some for both of us to have with our breakfast. While she put the eggs out I went and sat at the island in the middle of her kitchen with our juice. Bella got out cutlery and napkins then shared out the bacon. She set a plate down in front of me and a plate in the seat across from me where she sat down.

"Thanks Bella it looks great" she blushed

"You're welcome and thanks" we started eating and it was one of the best breakfasts I have ever had in my entire life. When we had finished I thanked her again and she just brushed me off saying it was her pleasure. We went to take a shower and the good thing was that both rooms had on suite bathrooms allowing us to shower at the same time and be done faster so we could watch the others find our message. I came out of the shower seeing more clothes for me including boxers which was a little embarrassing but hey I didn't mind at the moment. I got dressed into the jeans and black t-shirt and headed downstairs to find Bella. I found her sitting in the living room watching the others on her laptop; they were still asleep on the couches. I sat down next to her at the same time as Emmett rolled of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud.

I was surprised the others didn't wake up with that noise. I heard Bella giggle a little and I just shook my head at his stupidity even in his sleep. I did find it a little funny I must admit but I had to save my energy for when he found our message.

EMPOV

It has been a week since we played the prank and Bella still isn't talking to me and I have no idea what I did to upset her. Today that is going to change I am going to beg for her forgiveness even if I don't know what I did to upset her in the first place, even Edward wouldn't tell me what I had done so it must have been really bad.

I had gotten Bella a forgive me balloon because she loved them and they always made her feel better. So I grabbed the balloon and made my way over to her house all the while praying she accepted my apology. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. The door opened and Bella was standing there looking at me.

"Hey sis" I gave her a small smile and to be honest I was slightly scared at that moment.

"What do you want?" my smile faded a little at her greeting. I couldn't understand why she was so angry with me still.

_You haven't apologised yet idiot_ oh right woops forgot that.

"I came here to apologise to you and I brought you a balloon to make you feel better" I handed her the balloon and she actually took it. Ok so good so far now for the apology.

"Fine apologise then" I nodded my head and then cleared my throat as I was still a little scared.

"Right so here goes Bells I am so sorry for upsetting you even though I can't figure out what I did wrong I still regret upsetting you because I love you little sis and never want to hurt you ever so please please forgive me for my stupidness" I pouted because I was that desperate for her to forgive me.

"Emmett I know you're sorry but I have to think about it ok I will tell you later I promise but know I need to go out shopping so I'll see you later" ok I was a little dejected but it was expected and hopefully she forgives me and soon.

"Ok bye sis" I walked away and back to my house. When I got inside I sat down on the couch and sighed, then my phone started ringing. I checked the ID and it was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz"

"He Em I was just wondering if you wanted to come out with me and the girls"

"Where we going?"

"Arcade" I laughed and then agreed to go with them. I hung up, got my jacket and went outside to wait for Jasper to come get me. When he arrived Alice and Rose jumped out the car and dragged me to it then proceeded to shove me into the back seat. Alice got in the front and Rose got in the back next to me.

"Ok girls what the hell?" I was confused beyond belief.

"WE ARE GOING THE ARCADE" Alice screamed and then Rose started screaming with her.

"Jazz what the heck did you give them?"

"I didn't give them anything they were bored and then suddenly started jumping up and down screaming arcade" I just shook my head and went along with it. When we arrived they both ran inside dragging us along with them and I shared a look with Jasper and then we just shrugged. When we got inside the girls went to the dance station and started competing against each other. Me and Jasper went to the driving games and decided to play the game where we sat on the bikes. Jasper laughed because he won the game and I just scowled at him. I was about to demand a rematch when my phone went off. It was a text message from Bella.

_To: Emmett_

_From: Bella_

_I was just wondering where you were cuz it to quiet in your house_

She may just be thinking of forgiving me as this is the first text she has sent me since I upset her

_To: Bella_

_From: Emmett_

_Hey I am out with Jazz, Rose n Alice at the arcade as the girls were bored n Jazz picked me up if u wonderin y ma jeep still there _

_To: Emmett_

_From: Bella_

_Oh ok fair enough say hi to them all for me n Edward n I will talk to ya l8r in a bit bro_

Edward was with her, well what did I expect he knew what was wrong.

"Hey guys Bella and Edward say hi"

"Tell them we said hi back" I nodded and sent her a text back.

_To: Bella_

_From: Emmett_

_Ok they all say hi bk n yh talk to ya l8r sis_

"Has she forgiven you then?" Jasper asked me

"No but I think she is giving in" he shook his head and said rematch which is so what I wanted. We all continued playing games for hours upon end and then eventually the girls were bored and wanted to go home so we packed up and got back into Jaspers car. We headed my house as it was the closest.

I opened the front door and froze with shock. There was party string and balloons everywhere, we all stood there wide eyed and open mouthed. I couldn't believe this so I decided to investigate. I headed to the living room first and the others followed but when I got there it just got worse. There was empty beer cans all over the floor and more party string attached to everything.

"Emmett what the hell happened here?" Alice asked me but I was too shocked to answer and decided to check out the rest of the house, which turned out to look the same as the living room and hall way. I went back down stairs and stood in the living room with the others. Then I just exploded because I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE IF I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I AM GOING TO KILL THEM AND BURN THEM THEN SPREAD THEIR ASHES ALONG THE OCEAN FLOOR THE FUCKING BASTARDS ARE GOING TO DIE WHO THE FUCK WOULD FUCKING TO THIS" seriously when I find out who did this they are going to regret ever crossing me. I mean how the fuck did they get in here and why didn't Bella do anything about it. Oh wait she hasn't forgiven you yet so maybe that's why she let them do it. Then I had a feeling that Bella was behind this as payback for upsetting her, no she wouldn't do that to me. Argh I so want to hit something or maybe someone.

I sat down on the couch and it made a farting noise which they blamed me for.

"Emmett that is disgusting" Rose had her face scrunched up along with Alice.

"It wasn't me!" I can't believe they thought it was me. I got up and lifted the cushion up to find a whoopee cushion hidden there. I turned around to show the others and they just laughed which earned them a scowl form me. Ok so there are probably more around the house so now is the best time to find them. I sat on all the furniture to find them and collected them all together to get rid of or I could reuse them.

"Rose mind getting me a black bag for these please" I smiled at her and she went to get one. I thinking of how long this would take to clean up when I heard Rose scream bloody murder. We all ran into the kitchen and the Alice screamed to. She jumped into Jasper's arms as Rose came to stand behind me.

"Oh my god! Get it out of here its disgusting ewwwwww" Rose and Alice complained at me and I went to pick it up. I caught the mouse and went to put it in the bin when a huge white one came out from under the counter, this time I screamed. Ok yeah it was a little girlish but you should see the size of the fucker. I dropped the one I was holding and ran for it but they kept following me and then it got a whole lot worse. Spiders started coming down the walls and that made us all run for the front door. We looked behind us and they were all following us still which was really creepy.

"Where can we hide?" Alice asked

"Garage quick!" I shouted and we headed towards it as it was secure and they couldn't get in. We slammed the door shut and turned around but froze when we saw my Jeep. It was stripped pink and purple with yellow dots on it. I dropped to my knees and sobbed, who would do this to my precious Jeep. Rose came over and tried to calm me down but I didn't work at all.

"Don't worry babes I can fix it we will have it back to normal soon enough" I sobbed harder because we shouldn't have to fix it in the first place my poor baby.

"Who would do such a thing to my precious Jeep I mean it's my baby who would want to harm her?" I asked no one in particular. I got up and walked over to my Jeep so I could apologise to it properly.

"I am so sorry this happened to you don't worry I will get you fixed up and back to normal and all I have to do is find out who did this" it was the truth, I would fix my Jeep and then teach the person who did this a lesson.

"Come on Em let's go get rid of the vermin first and clean up your house and then tomorrow we can fix your jeep" Rose said to me and I agreed as there was nothing I could do to help my poor baby. The girls grabbed some brooms to whack the vermin as they were angry they had scared them and me and Jazz grabbed some black bags to put them in. We opened the garage door and there was loads of them so the girls charged at them and started whacking the little fuckers. Serves them right for trying to attack us, me and Jazz collected the ones that were dead. Then after about 20 mins we finally got them all.

We headed inside to start on my house and just hope there weren't any more surprises in store for us. We all got black bags and started in the living room to get it done faster as it was the largest room in the house. We got all the rubbish cleaned up and then we all headed to different rooms. I was in my room tidying up all the party string and beer cans. We finally finished and we were that tired we crashed. The others crashed on the sofa and I crashed in my bed. I started getting all itchy and then it got worse as I tossed and turned in bed. I jumped out and headed for the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I ran down the stairs stripping my clothes of as I went. The others jumped up of the sofa.

"WHAT THE HELL EM?" Jasper shouted whilst covering Alice's eyes.

"Someone put itching powder on my bed and clothes" I said whilst scratching my arms.

"Emmett put it all in the wash" I looked confused at Rose so she explained that it would just wash of. So I did as she said and washed all the sheets and clothes. This time we all crashed on the two couches and dropped to sleep after having a tiring day. Never again was my final thought before sleep took over.

_**Next morning**_

I woke up to find myself on the floor and I grumbled as it was hard and uncomfortable. The others woke up as well and we all took it in turns to have a shower. When I was finished changing I headed back downstairs to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Emmett let's go fix your car" Jasper said and I swear he mumbled something else. He was right though I couldn't wait any longer to get it fixed. We all headed to the garage to get my car back to normal. When we got in there it hit me all over again and I wanted to cry but I didn't I walked up to the car to check it out. Rose and Alice headed to the back and suddenly gasped. My first thought was it was damaged or even worse than the front.

"What is it girls?" they looked up and motioned for me to come closer, me and Jasper went to where they were standing. We looked at the car and I couldn't believe it there on the back of my car in black was a message. It read:

_Pay back is a bitch love Bella and Edward XD_

I was so shocked that I couldn't believe my eyes. They had done this but I had no clue to what I had done to them except Edward but my sis I was stuck.

**Nearly done with chapter seven so that should be up soon. Press the review button if you wish XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next one hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you to**

**CullenLuv01 for putting my story on alert**

**FORBIDDENLOVE81306 for the review and favouriting my story and adding me to your favourite author list**

**MrsxPattinsonx for putting me on alert and for the review**

**xxRezxx for the review **

Chapter seven

BPOV

Emmett had finally found our message and by the look on his face he didn't believe we did it. They all looked shocked to be honest but my brother's face was the best. He had wide eyes and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. I couldn't stop laughing at him I mean it was priceless. Next to me Edward was laughing as well. They finally snapped out of it and then all of them bar Emmett started to laugh.

"So this was their big surprise" Rosalie laughed out and Emmett looked at her with disbelief.

"You knew about this?"

"No we knew they were playing a prank on you but they never told us this part all they said was they had a big surprise for us at the end" Alice explained.

"You mean to tell me all three of you knew this was going to happen and you never said a word about it what kind of friends are you" oh for crying out loud here he goes.

"What the hell Emmett you scared us all to death with that little prank you played on us so why in the world would we tell you about your sisters mastermind plan when this was our chance to get you back" Jasper explained their reason and my brother hit him. Now was the time to intervene and stop him before it got out of hand. I jumped up and ran out the door with Edward right behind me. I ran into the garage and jumped on Emmett's back.

"Get off of me"

"No you asshole what the hell did you hit him for if you want to hit somebody hit me" I screamed at him and then I jumped of his back. He turned to look at me and to be honest he was kind of scary when he got mad. The others were crouched next to Jasper and they were all staring at us.

"Go on hit me I dare you" I looked him straight in the eye and he came forward with his hand balled into a fist. I knew he wouldn't hit me ever because he loved me too much. The others looked scared for my safety but they didn't need to worry. Emmett stopped right in front of me but I didn't move an inch.

"You can't can you" he narrowed his eyes at me

"You can't because I'm your sister and you love me too much to ever hurt me" he breathed in and then relaxed as he breathed out. He took one look at me then walked into the house. Edward ran over to me and started checking for any sign of injury.

"Are you crazy he could have hurt you"

"No he couldn't like I said he loves me too much" Edward relaxed and we walked back over to Jasper who had sat up.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked him really concerned.

"Yeah I am fine didn't do much damage" he moved his hand and I found out he had a nose bleed. I got him some tissue and he thanked me. Alice helped him up and we went into my house so Jasper could sit down.

"Jasper I am so sorry about my brother I should have known he'd blow a casket" I felt so bad about this but Jasper just stood up and hugged me.

"Sweetheart don't worry I am fine it wasn't your fault I did kind of provoke him" I laughed and then made Jasper sit back down as his nose was still bleeding a little. It stopped after a couple more minutes and when he removed the tissue he had blood all over his nose so I got him a wet cloth to clean himself up and he thanked me.

"Right I am going to go see my idiot of a brother you guys stay here and chill if you want any food there are some snacks in the cupboards or there are some things to make sandwiches with in the fridge" they all nodded and made themselves at home. I walked over to my brother's place and rang the doorbell. He answered but didn't say a word; he did let me in though which was a start.

"Em what were you thinking?" he sat down and put his head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Bro that was a stupid thing to do I know you were angry with them but dude it was only a prank we can fix your car you shouldn't have gotten angry with them like that it wasn't their fault I asked them to keep it a secret until you found our message" he looked up at me and he looked so defeated it was heart breaking to look at his face.

"Bella I..." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I know bro I know"

"Is Jasper ok?"

"Yeah he is fine now all though you did give him a nose bleed" he looked so guilty

"Oh man I am such an idiot do you think they will forgive me?"

"Of course they will I mean if they have put up with you this long then they are amazing friends"

"Hey I am not that bad" I raised my eyebrows and then we laughed together.

"Come on let's go patch things up" he nodded and walked over to my house. When we got inside they were all in the living room still.

"Hey guys Emmett has something he wants to say" they turned to look at us and waited for Emmett to speak.

"Ok so here goes I am idiotic twat who has anger issues and did something stupid so I am so sorry I got mad at you over this stupid prank and I am so sorry for hitting you Jasper and giving you a nose bleed and I totally understand if you won't forgive me but I need to apologise and if any of you want to hit me then feel free to do so" that has got to be the best apology I have ever heard come out of his mouth. The others came over to him and hugged him; he was shocked to say the least.

"Emmett honey we understand and why would we want to hit you" Rosalie said to him

"Dude its fine I should never have provoked you man I'm sorry" Emmett shrugged and then they shared a manly hug as they do. Alice just hugged him to death.

"Em just saying don't ever hit my boyfriend again or I will beat your ass into the ground" she looked scary and Emmett nodded real fast.

"Dude sorry about the car but I must say it was lot of fun painting it" Edward and I started laughing again and then they all joined in.

"Ok so bro heads up the paint washes of and I have to uninstall some cameras around your house"

"You installed cameras in my house?"

"Yeah so we could watch your reactions and laugh at you but don't worry I saved it to a disk so you can all watch it later" that did it he chased after me and the others just laughed. So overall it was a fantastic prank on my brother apart from the minor hitch with Jasper getting hit. We spent the rest of the day cleaning up his car and uninstalling the cameras I put up and finally we all sat down and watched the magic unfold on the TV. We all fell asleep at the end of the homemade movie and so ended an almost perfect day.

_Next morning_

I woke up and found everyone still sleeping so I decided to make us all some pancakes for breakfast. I was half way done when they all entered the kitchen looking very sleepy.

"Morning guys" I got a few mumbles back and I just couldn't help but laugh. They all sat down and I served them breakfast, which they all woke up for. I was about to sit down when the phone rang. I picked it up and my dad was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart its dad I was wondering are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No why?"

"Well your mom misses you like crazy and she keeps crying and saying my baby has all grown up and left I miss her so much so I was wondering if we come and spend the weekend with you" this was going to be hell

"Sure why not" I was not looking forward to this weekend

"Oh thank you err I have to go your mother has got the baby stuff out now so we will see you this weekend love you honey say hi to Emmett for bye" he hung up and I just started at the phone until Emmett spoke.

"Everything ok sis?" no but I wasn't going to tell him that

"Yeah everything is just great oh and mom and dad say hi" I walked out the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.

"You not eating breakfast?" Emmett shouted to me

"Nope not hungry anymore you can have it" I wasn't not after that conversation so instead I took a nice hot shower and got changed ready for the day. I went back downstairs to find Edward washing up and Emmett drying up.

"You do know I would have done that" they turned and smiled at me

"What after you cooked us all an amazing breakfast I don't think so" Edward said to me and they continued with what they were doing. I shrugged and went in search of my phone, it was under the bed but I have no idea how it got there. I turned it on and found I had a lot of messages from an unknown number. I opened the first one and it read:

_I know where you are there is no point in hiding_

_Love you know who _

Ok that was weird I kept reading and they got longer and even weirder. The last one got me though it was sent this morning.

_Well I suppose I should tell you that you have known us all your life and yet you can't see what is in front of you how blind you are and your brother HA pathetic both of you_

_Love you know who_

Ok now I was pissed how dare this person talk about us that way. Time to find out where these messages are coming from and kick their ass. I grabbed my coat and put on my trainers, I headed downstairs in search of my keys.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked me

"Police station I need to talk to Dave about something I will be back soon"

"Dave why do you need to talk to him" Oh why couldn't he let it go. The others were staring at us with confusion.

"It's nothing really I just need him to find something out for me don't worry" he didn't look convinced but hey I didn't need to explain myself. I said goodbye and walked out the door to my car, I drove to the police station and asked to see Dave.

"Hello Bella how are you today" I hugged him

"Hey I'm good you?"

"Fantastic now what can I do for you?"

"Well I got these texts from an unknown number and I was wondering if you could trace it for me please" he smiled and agreed. I gave him the phone and he set to work right away. Whilst he was working Emmett sent me a text.

"You have a message from Emmett" I took the phone and read it.

_To Bella_

_From Emmett _

_Sis you still at the PS cuz you have bin a very long time_

_To Emmett_

_From Bella_

_Yeah we are nearly finished b home soon_

He didn't text back so I gave the phone back and Dave continued with his search.

"Ok I have good news and bad news" oh great just what everyone wants to hear.

"Good news first"

"Right well I tracked the number" I knew he could do it

"The bad news?" I just hope it's not too bad.

"They are coming from a disposable phone that can be brought just about anywhere so it's not much help sorry" dam only if the person sending them was an idiot and used a phone that was traceable.

"That's ok don't worry it was worth a try say hi to the family for me and I will see you later" I hugged him goodbye and got back in my car to head home. When I got home the others were gone and Emmett was waiting for me.

"So did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes and no" he looked confused

"Well I haven't looked at my since I got here and I found it under the bed don't ask how it got there because I don't anyway when I turned it on I had a lot of messages from an unknown number" I showed him the texts and he was shocked and confused.

"Well I went to Dave to see if he could find out who was sending them and he tracked down the number to a disposable phone that can be brought anywhere" we both looked defeated.

"Well they haven't done any harm yet so we shall keep this on the down low for now and if it gets any worse we will go the police and get it sorted out" I nodded and decided to make us some dinner which consisted of homemade pizza and salad and homemade chips. He loved all of it and even went back for seconds which made me laugh; he really does appreciate his food. We chatted for a bit and I told him mom and dad were staying this weekend.

"You only just moved out and she wants to see you already what is wrong with the woman" I laughed and shrugged. Eventually it was time for us to go to bed so I said goodnight and took a nice bath to relax me. I got changed and went to sleep dreaming of how bad this weekend could turn out. But little did I know it was going to change everything.

**There we go another one done i can't wait to get to the part where they find out their parents are lying. That part is going to be so much fun XD **

**You can press the review button if you want no one is forcing you though **

**Devilthroughandthrough xxxx**


End file.
